Welcome Back/Transcript
RUBY: Welcome to day 1,127 of our video diary today! We will be eating the gumdrops that we've been collecting over the years! ICE CUBE: Yeah! PENCIL: And that's right! And personally, I'm going to start with my favorite color. The- wait, Ruby, let me look at the camera. (Pencil takes the lens cap off the camera) PENCIL: Ruby! You forgot to remove the lens cap this time! How can I trust you to be my camera gem when you mess up simple things like this? RUBY: Uh, I don't know what a lens cap is, but I'm sorry... BUBBLE: Ruby, a lens cap (takes the lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth) is this circle thing in front of the camera you have to remove before recording. RUBY: '''Oh. (Bubble faces the camera) '''BUBBLE: Oh my bubble blower, I've got to eat this green gumdrop, it's so- (pushes Pencil away) fallen on the ground and I'm (pushes Pencil away again) pretty sure it's okay... *gulp* (eats the gumdrop) BOOK: Hey, uh, Ruby, I hate to be too inquisitive but if you don't know what a lens cap is, is there a chance you've been recording all these video diaries with the lens cap still on? RUBY: Um, maybe? I mean, I don't know. The world is a pretty strange place and anything can happen. PENCIL: So, that's why nobody has been watching our diary - it's just been a black screen all this time! OH MY TREE! All these years of documenting, reduced to SHAVINGS! RUBY: HUH!? PENCIL: Aww, this is terrible.. BUBBLE: Hmm, I don't feel bad. PENCIL: Bubble, how could you not feel bad? Three years of our work has just vanished in an instant! BUBBLE: Well, I'm so used to my ENTIRE LIFE disappearing in an instant that it doesn't really affect to me anymore. (Awesome new IDFB intro) (Scene cuts to Pin and Fries on ground) PIN: Fries, what the cork board are you doing? FRIES: Isn't it pretty clear, Pin? You figure it out yourself! PIN: Uh, nothing's poking out at me. FRIES: (holds a fry) Do you see what I have to deal with? This is the last fry. All the others have either been rotten away, got burned by Firey, or eaten by Gelatin! So if I want to stay alive in this hostile yoyle environment which, uh, I kinda wanna do, then I better get to work on growing potatoes! PIN: Ooh, so you're gardening? How cute! FRIES: NNGGGG! (Bomby walks in) FRIES: Woah! Bomby, what are you doing here? I haven't heard you say anything in a long time. How many lines do you have in this episode again? BOMBY: TWO! FRIES: Huh. I need help loosening the soil and this hoe, (pronouncing it wrong) isn't even really helping. Do you think you can help me out a bit? BOMBY: WHAT? PIN: Fries, what do you mean? FRIES: Oh, you know.. (Woody walks in) (Scene cuts to the Yoyle Needy) PENCIL: The diary followers have no idea what's happened to us for the last three years. BUBBLE: Oh woil, it's no big deal. Hoy hoy! PENCIL: They have no clue who was eliminated in BFDIA 6! ICE CUBE: What happened? RUBY: Oh Icy! It was Puffball with 1455 dislikes. PENCIL: Wait, Ruby, where did you get those results? RUBY: It's a secret! You'll never KNOWWW! PENCIL: Oh, gimme that! RUBY: (holding the vote results over the edge) AHH! Well, why don't you come and get it, Pence Pence? PENCIL: Ruby, stop it! This is DANGEROUS! RUBY: NA NA NE NA NE! (Scene moves to Firey, trapped in a hanging cage) FIREY: AAHHHH! PENCIL: Oh, hey Firey! Ruby, no you've done it! Woah, pull me up! (Bubble come to rescue her, but popped instead, causing Pencil to fall) BOOK: Oh great, not again, okay everybody, sprint down the Yoyle Needy and catch Pencil before she hits the ground! (Book and Ice Cube ran down the Yoyle Needy to catch Pencil) RUBY: I know a faster way! (Ruby falls down instead of running down) BOOK: No Ruby! You'll die! (Ruby shatters as she hits the ground) (Book and Ice Cube managed to come down and rescue Pencil) BOOK: You're safe and sound with me, Pencil. But don't actual rowdy anymore. PENCIL: Seriously, it was all Ruby's fault. (An explosion happened at Fries' potato garden. Woody, who got set on fire, screamed in pain) ICE CUBE: I've got to.. BOOK: No, Ice Cube, you can't! It's too dangerous! (Ice Cube insisted on putting out the fire. The fire died, but so did Ice Cube) BOOK: Wow, that was selfless! PENCIL: Well, now we have to recover Bubble and Ice Cube from the Hand-Powered Recovery Center! BOOK: Don't forget Ruby! PENCIL: Wait, how did Ru.. oh, whatever, figures. (Scene cuts to Fries' potato garden) PIN: Sorry for annoying you earlier, Fries. But I must say, I'm glad you're growing potatoes! I've missed their taste ever since we moved to Yoyleland since they, don't grow here. Hold up, I thought potatoes couldn't grow here! Too little sun or something. FRIES: I was thinking the same thing but Tennis Ball, oh, Tennis Ball, he developed this new strain called Grotatoes, that can still grow under slightly less sun. He warns me there might be side effects but I'm desperate so WHATEVER. PIN: Ooh, Grotatoes? Sounds delicious! FRIES: Well, listen. Listen. I don't know what you're point, is. But this Grotatoes, they are not for eating, they're for me. PIN: Sorry, why is making friend so hard? (Nickel hops in) NICKEL: Hey guys! Woah, Pin! You lost you colour too? Just, like me! PIN: What are you talking about, Nickel? You've always been grey! Anyway, Golf Ball told me she could extract the red pigment from my body and reshape it into my new LIMBS! Since they have the same chemical structure. Isn't Golf Ball the best? She always knows how to solve anything! (Scene cuts to Tennis Ball and Golf Ball) GOLF BALL: I don't know how to solve like anything, so I'm glad we're going to finally be able to learn from other scientific endeavors. TENNIS BALL: Hmm, yeah, that sounds nice but who are these 'others' again? And how do you know whether this building really is what you think it is. GOLF BALL: Well I think it's a science museum because the sign says, 'Science Museum'. And we're here now, let's go in! TENNIS BALL: I really don't think this is necessary. GOLF BALL: It is. TENNIS BALL: But there's so much science to do in the outside world. GOLF BALL: There is not. TENNIS BALL: Well why would you ever want to enter a dilapidated old building? GOLF BALL: To find science treasure. NEEDLE: Stop right there! What do you think you're doing? GOLF BALL: Needy! NEEDLE: (slaps Golf Ball) Don't call me Needy! GOLF BALL: Needle, we're going to enter the science museum of Yoyle City on our eternal quest to create innovation and creation. TENNIS BALL: You just said "create creation". NEEDLE: Whatever it is, you can't do that! GOLF BALL: Why? NEEDLE: Uh, it's secret! But it's becuase of FreeSmart! GOLF BALL: Needle, why don't you just go slap some strangers for me? Tell you what, they probably called you Needy- (Needle slaps Golf Ball) -behind your back! Come on TB! Golf Ball and Tennis Ball enter the museum. GOLF BALL: I wonder what that was all about. Needle's been acting quite loopy lately. But look at this place! It's got treasures just waiting to be *her face changes, voice becomes deeper* stolen. TENNIS BALL: Uh, are you okay? TENNIS BALL: Oh my place where tennis balls are created! It's a Wall Teleporter! I've always heard about these things, but I never knew they were a reality! GOLF BALL: Yeah! See, aren't you glad you came here? TENNIS BALL: Yes. I mean, now that I think about it, nobody's been in this building for years. So what's the big deal if I just borrow this for a bit? (Tennis Ball takes the Wall Teleporter) TENNIS BALL: I've always wanted to know what it feels like to use this. GOLF BALL: Okay. Let's see what's in this next room over... (Golf Ball's flashback, she is hiding behind a flower vase, in front is a dark figure running around, looking for her) EVIL VOICE: Where are you, bozo? (A club is hitting the flower vase) You need punishment. You can't hide forever, bozo! (Back to reality) TENNIS BALL: Golf Ball! Snap out of it! Geez, that's the second weird episode you've had since we entered this building. Stay focused. GOLF BALL: No, no, we need to leave. TENNIS BALL: Golf Ball, we haven't even seen 10% of the gadgets yet! (Tennis Ball points to a sign that reads "23 - 680,293") GOLF BALL: Listen, I don't know why, but we have to go now. TENNIS BALL: That, is the first time I've ever seen you make a decision irrationally. But, if you insist. (Scene cuts to Pin standing. Coiny runs at her) COINY: Hey Pin! What's ya got going on here? PIN: Trying to be friends with Fries. He's growing Grotatoes. COINY: Ooh, Grotatoes? TB told me those things are gonna taste DELICIOUS! (Camera shows the view of Yoyle City's building, with Coiny's last spoken word echoing) PIN: I sure hope so! COINY: I'll be the first to eat one. In fact, I'll try one right now! (Coiny's arm wobbles to a Grotato's sprig) (Fries slaps Coiny's hand) FRIES: Coiny! They've barely begun growing! You need to be 20 times more paitent! COINY: Sheesh. You need to calm down. (Coiny takes a deep breath) Take a deep breath. You know, a deep fried breath. FRIES: Oh my taters! (Scene cuts to Pencil and Book walking together) BOOK: Hey Pencil, now that we've gotten Firey punished, and all, (scene shows Firey in a cage hangs below the Yoyle Needy, screaming) do you think we should, focus our efforts on bringing Match back from the TLC? (Camera shows Match in the TLC along with some other characters that failed to join) PENCIL: Eh, maybe. BOOK: Aren't you best friends? I thought you'd be a little more eager to see her again. PENCIL: I mean, we're doing just fine without her, aren't we? Match was a little too needy- (Pencil holds her arms out, in preparation if Needle comes and slaps her) -anyway. BOOK: Really? You never told me Match was needy- (Book holds her arms out as well) -before. PENCIL: Oh yeah. Match was over the top, crazy, make you question your faith in Pencilanity, needy! But that's in the past. Let's just recover Bubble, or Ruby, and Ice Cube now. (Pencil recovers Bubble) BUBBLE: Yoy! (Book recovers Ruby) RUBY: Yay! (Pencil recovers Ice Cube) ICE CUBE: Yeah! (The 5 are dancing) (Scene goes back to Coiny and Pin) COINY: So Pin, it's been about six months. How do your new limbs feel? PIN: Still a little tingly, but getting better! TENNIS BALL: Hey coin creature, guess what I got! It's a Wall Teleporter! COINY: Wow! That is so cool, my absolute favourite thing in the whole world! Also what's a Wall Teleporter? TENNIS BALL: Well, according to the instructions on the back, it can teleport anybody through a wall of up to six inches in width. But it can only teleport one person at a time. Pretty amazing technology, if you ask me. COINY: Hey, the Tiny Loser Chamber's wall are five inches thick! Now what is one lucky coincidence. We can finally free my boys SB (shows SB in the TLC), Pen (shows Pen) and Blocky (shows Blocky) and we can also free Eraser too. GOLF BALL: Oh, that's a good idea, but the Tiny Loser Chamber (shows flashback of the TLC being flung in the LOL) is also inside the Locker of Losers, which adds another five inches of metal wall. TENNIS BALL: Actually, on the second page of instructions, there's ultra-power mode, which allows you to teleport through wall of up to twelve inches! But it will take several weeks to charge up for such an extreme energy usage! PIN: Well, that's not too bad. (Show the characters in the TLC punching, slamming against the walls) Those 40 or so guys have been waiting to be freed for three or four years! A few extra weeks can't hurt them. TENNIS BALL: Oh yeah, you're right. GOLF BALL: Guys, let's head to the LOL now! PIN: Fries, do you want to come with us? It'll be fun! FRIES: Eh, it's fine. I'm pretty busy right now. Those Grotatoes need to end up prefect! (Music playing in the background, showing Pin, Coiny, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball running, rolling, bouncing, respecitvely, after a while, Rocky can be seen vomiting, and then joins in with the 4. Yellow Face also shows up and joins in the fun, rolling in Rocky's vomit) (The 4 reaches the LOL) GOLF BALL: Okay, so the plan is to shoot this Thinga-ma-doodle into the Tiny Loser Chamber to pull somebody out, wait a month or two, and then repeat the process. Sound good? TENNIS BALL: Yeah! PIN: But how do we choose who to save first? COINY: (shows Snowball in the TLC) Well obviously you bring Snowball out first. He's a great guy, he doesn't deserve to be in that prison any longer. GOLF BALL: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!?? If anything, Snowball deserves to be in the Locker of Losers, FOREVER- PIN: I think we should extract Roboty. (shows Roboty in the TLC) Because Golf Ball told me Roboty's red tint can be used to re-Color me! TENNIS BALL: No. According to my calculations, (shows Barf Bag in the TLC) Barf Bag would be the best guy to get back. Then, we could finally contain Rocky's vomit. (Rocky barfs on Tennis Ball's face) YELLOW FACE: Do you have trouble deciding who to save from the Tiny Loser Chamber? If so, then buy our- I mean, let the viewers vote! That's right, if you're watching this video, then leave a comment saying who you wanna come back! (A screen showing the characters in TLC, the free ones, and the deadline for voting and until the next episode comes out) The person with the most votes get to come back to the show! BOOK: Hey, viewers, since I am an IDFB tips and tricks guide book, I might as well put in my two sets. COINY: Put me down. BOOK: If you wanna recommend a character or discuss anything about this episode, go to the links in the description. This season's going to be so many oppiturnities for recommended characters to actually join the show! RUBY: Like me! BOOK: Yes Ruby, like you. So go check it out! Epilouge (Night time, Coiny approaches with a vat of boiling frying oil) COINY: Hey Fries, I brought some boiling frying oil, so we can finally do some deep fried breaths! FRIES: Please tell me you're not actually doing this. COINY: Okay, so we breath, and then we deep fry it. Ready? FRIES: I'm not participating. (Leafy appears behind a yoylebush, holding a knife, prepares to stab Coiny and Fries) COINY: *deep breaths* One. *screaming out of pain* (Sound of either Fries or Coiny being dumped into the vat, while Leafy looks at it in shock, halting her plan to throw the knife) FRIES: C-Coiny, just stop! (Leafy looks in horrification) COINY: Two! *inaudible noises* FRIES: COINY! COINY! COINY: THREE! *screaming* FRIES: STOP! (???) JUST STOP! (Leafy slowly descends behind the yoylebush) (A title card appears, reads "See you in IDFB 2!" with a sloppy hand-drawing, along with a smiley face) (Video ends) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts